The Valiant
by A Venomous Kiss
Summary: Hermione lets herself fall asleep and relive Voldemort's downfall. Only it wasn't as wonderful as she always thought it would be. Please R&R Complete
1. Chapter 1

1Okay this was supposed to be a one-shot but it got long so it's more of a two part story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter

As Hermione sat in the park she couldn't help but nod off. She had been working double shifts at St. Mungo's for the past week and hasn't had much sleep.

She sat under a tree near Hogwarts lake. She was sitting between her boyfriend, Ron's, legs and looking out at the stars. It was 7th year and a week before they graduated.

"Ron what are we going to do once we leave." Hermione sighed

"Well we have things planned out. You're going to be a healer and I'm going to work with Fred and George. Didn't we discuss this like a thousand times" Ron said laughing

"No no. Not that. I mean us? What are we going to do?" Hermione said moving next to him

"Well we can get a apartment perhaps after I start working and bringing in money and once you secure a job at St. Mungo's." Ron said placing his arm around her

"But what about our future?" she asked snuggling up to him.

"Well we can just see what happens. There's no need to look to much into it." Ron said playing with a strand of her hair.

"I think it's important. Ron we have to be prepared. I mean look around us. It's the Final Battle. If we were ever to start a family-"

"Woah woah woah Hermione a family? At the moment I don't even want to think about a family. We're only 17." Ron interjected

"It's still important Ronald." Hermione said hurt

"Hermione right now I don't want a family. With all that's going on I just want some solace in my life. Merlin knows what will happen soon." Ron said sighing

"Oh I see I guess I'm just not good enough to have a family with ever" she said angrily and got up and left

"Hermione!" Ron called after her but decided it be best to just let her leave and get over whatever was wrong with her. Lately she had been moody. He supposed it was her lady problems.

Ron sat under the tree and enjoyed the silence and peace.

As Hermione walked away in a huff she started cursing Ron under her breath.

"Why does he have to be so oblivious to how I feel. If he could only see. Damn him. One of these days I'm going to take that red hair and-" Hermione stopped talking to herself because she heard a noise and whipped out her wand.

She was several yards off from Hogwart's entrance and couldn't even see the tree Ron was at any longer because it was so dark. She looked around but couldn't see very far ahead of her. Slowly she made her way towards the entrance while looking around with each step she took. Then she started hearing chuckling. Her whole body went rigid.

"Reveal yourself!" she screamed into the night

All that returned was the wicked chuckle that surrounded her. She thought about running for it but that would give who ever it was the chance to hit her in the back with a spell.

"Face me" Hermione growled with vengeance

Suddenly from the shadows a dark cloaked figure emerged and Hermione knew it as a Death Eater.

"Aww look at the little Gryffindor. She thinks she can take on the big bad Death Eater just cause she's Harry Potter's friend." said the Death Eater scornfully

It only took a second for Hermione to realize who it was. She had heard the haunting voice ever since she attended Hogwarts.

"Oh Malfoy I always knew you'd be a Death Eater. Good choice too because you need a mask to cover up your disgusting face" Hermione said and laughed to herself

"STUEPF-" Malfoy started

"EXPELLERMOUS" Hermione yelled and Draco's wand flew to her feet

Hermione this time was the one to start to laugh out loud. She picked up Draco's wand and snapped it in two.

"Now what have we learned today Malfoy? If you play with fire you'll get burnt. Don't worry they may go easy on you. Maybe they'll think your to pathetic to be put into Azkaban for to long perhaps just till your 70." Hermione said throwing the broken wand at him

"You stupid Mudblood you'll pay for this" Malfoy said sneering at her

"Really how?" Hermione asked

"STUPEFY"

Hermione fell to the floor.

"That's how" Lucius said standing over her.

The next day Ron waited in the common room for Hermione to go to breakfast but she never came. He supposed she was still mad about last night and left without him. But when he went to the Great Hall she was still no where to be found. Ron was confused why she could be so mad at him to avoid him all together. So he sat himself down and picked at his food. She had never avoided him. Even when they had there absolute worst arguments she just ignored him and went on with her life. So as he was lost in thought a scream came from the Great Hall entrance. All heads turned to Lavender. She stood there clutching a note and pale as a ghost. She ran up to the Headmaster McGonagall. Who was staring at her as if she were crazy.

"Headmaster! There- she- gone!" was all that Lavender could say and she shoved the note at McGonagall

McGonagall looked at it then had a serious expression on her face. She whispered something to Hagrid then started to walk towards the Great Hall entrance. On her way she stopped in front of Ron.

"Please come with me Mr. Weasley" she said and was off

Ron was puzzled then curious and followed in her trail.

She made her way to her office and sat in her seat. For a moment she stared into space lost in thought. And Ron stood there awkwardly. He figured he mine as well take a seat. But then she snapped out of it and took out the note that Lavender held only moments before.

"Ms. Brown found this note pinned to Ms. Grangers bed post" she said and handed it to Ron.

_Potter,_

_I have the mudblood. If you want her, and I don't know why you would, then come to the place where we took your blood. Bring anyone else and they'll be killed instantly._

_L. Malfoy_

_PS. If the blood traitor Weasley would like to tag along fine. But if he dies that's his fault. _

Ron froze inside. Nothing was real. For a moment he thought he died. Nothing really registered. He forgot where he was. All the figures, shapes, and colors started to run together. Ron made a move to get up but started to get dizzy because of the spinning room. Faintly he heard a voice that didn't seem to matter. He needed Hermione. He had to find her. But before he even took one step darkness overtook him.

"Ron!" Harry Potter said beaming at his friend.

Harry stood there and looked like he walked out of a hurricane. He was absolutely filthy, covered in cuts and scars, missing a chunk of his ear, missing some of his pinkie finger, he had huge bags under his eyes as if he hadn't slept in days, and his face was sunken in.

"What the bloody hell happened to you" Ron asked looking over his friend in surprise.

Harry of course had been on his quest to destroy the remaining Horcruxes. Ron and Hermione had helped him most of the way but Harry wanted to find the 6th one himself and asked the 2 lovers to take time off and enjoy themselves. Besides they didn't really have a choice when Harry all of a sudden left in the middle of the night and left a note saying he was going alone. He knew they would never leave his side and that's why he had no choice but to leave without them knowing.

Harry laughed

"Long story" he said then his face became grim.

"Look I'm going to get Hermione and finally end this all" Harry said seriously

"And I'm coming with you" Ron said getting up

Madam Pomphrey ran over and shoved Ron down.

"You need rest at the moment. Here take these" she said handing him pills

"Ron you can't come. I can't risk your life. You'll be killed don't you see" Harry said pleading

Ron threw the pills aside and got up while trying to fight off Madame Pomphrey

"I'm FINE!" he yelled at her and she gave him a deadly look and walked off muttering about 'ungrateful children' and something about not getting paid enough.

"Harry Voldemort has the women I'm in love with and if you think you can stop me then your wrong. This goes beyond the war it's about Hermione and if something happens to her I may as well die. Now Hermione and I have helped you start your search and have been by your side. The least you could do is let us be there when you finish this" Ron said with determination in his eyes.

"Fine"

"No I don't care I'm coming no matter- wait oh did you say yes" Ron said amazed

"Yes you're right" Harry said to him with an amused smile on his face

"I'm not used to winning arguments. It feels kind of good" Ron said with dignity

"Well give me an hour to inform members of the Order." Harry said and ran off

Hermione sat in a dark room. She was bound in the back She looked around for a way out but couldn't move. Faintly she could see the outline of a chair opposite her. She had been in there for a few hours and tried to stay together. But she couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of fear and the sinking feeling that she wasn't going to live through this. She felt like crying. Just to let all these emotions out but they wanted that. She wasn't going to give into there satisfaction. So she brought herself to another place. She saw Ron and Harry. They were chatting in the Common room. Hermione couldn't hear anything. But she watched them from afar as if spying on them.

She just saw the three of them laughing. It was when they were younger. Hermione could tell by their hair. Each year Harry's became messier and Ron's started to fade because of being in the sun all the time while playing Quidditch. It must of been 4th year. Hermione watched as she talked to Harry and then suddenly noticed the way Ron was looking at her. The happiness and genuine love he held in his eyes as he looked at her when she wasn't looking. She just wished she had realized her true feelings for Ron sooner. Instead of the stupid games they played with each other.

"HEY MUDBLOOD" roared a death eater across the room.

Hermione was shook out of her memory and looked up. She squinted at the searing light that came from the doorway. Her eyes adjusted and she looked up at the thing. She didn't answer because any answer she may say at the time would get her killed. A second one came in and reeked of alcohol.

"I don't see why we don't just have some fun with her and then kill her" slurred the deatheater

"Because Potter will want to see her first. Once we have him satisfied he can be killed. If he doesn't see her he will leave." said the other one

The death eater approached her and commanded her to stand up and when she didn't comply he yanked her by her hair and she let out a whimper because of the pain. She was led down a cold lonely hallway, one that seemed like it could go on forever. Finally he pushed her through a door that led to a dark room. It was dimly lit with torches on the walls. The walls were bare and the room completely empty. But in the center of the room was a circle of death eaters. All had there heads bowed and seemed to be in a trance. It was broken when she was shoved into the middle of it all. They all stared at her with disgust.

Then all attention flew to the door as it slammed shut and Voldemort stood there. He made his way to the center of the circle and sort of kicked Hermione to the side.

"Tonight is a big night! I can kill the boy who lived and I will finally have the whole worlds attention. It's a new day, people will fear me as they once did. To think I lost so much because of a senseless mudblood mother. Look ahead because you all shall be rewarded. Potter boy will come strolling in trying to save his girlfriend. And we can finally end this!" Voldemort said fiercely and determined

"Now thanks to Lucius who turned a bad into a good. He informs me his son tried to confront the mudblood but lost horribly- which is a disappointment- but nonetheless Lucius could have left his foolish son to go to Azkaban-which would have been a good idea- but he thought the mudblood could be bait. Very nice Lucius you shall be rewarded.

"Thank you sir" Lucius said kneeling down

"Yes, yes now up. But please work on your sons dueling skills. Now as soon as I get word we will head down to meet Potter. Off you go you shall be summoned" he said and they all left

Hermione closed her eyes and wished it all to go away. But when she opened them Voldemort stood there.

"So you're the big bad Mudblood that I was supposed to be worried about" he said his shrill laugh filled the room

Hermione shivered at his laugh and at the aura of evil that followed him. She could feel his hate, rage, and passion for destruction. Never in her life had she felt so dirty and unclean. She wanted to take a shower and rub her skin raw. What haunted her most was a stale stench that followed him. It was like a smell of death. She could feel it crawling on her.

"You're just another pathetic muggle as far as I'm concerned" Voldemort said smirking

But Hermione returned him with a smile. She didn't feel the need to bother talking to him. She only knew what he was facing and what was to come. It made her feel a little better knowing one day in the future everything will be alright.

Voldemort looked at her suspiciously but walked away.

Hermione sat there alone in the room trying to figure a way out. But her being bound didn't really help. So she sat there for what seemed like forever. Finally a death eater came in and forced her up and led her down a hallway to another room with more death eaters. She wasn't sure what was going on because it happened so fast. A death eater grabbed her and before they apparated Voldemort yelled out

"It's Showtime boys".

Okay I hoped you liked it. I promise to have the second part up in a few days. The second part is basically done but I just have a few touch ups. So go on and leave a review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here's the second and last part of my story. Please make me happy and leave a review. Thanks.

She crashed to the ground and as she looked around knew she was in a graveyard. Then she noticed Harry and Ron by a tombstone. It was one of the happiest moments in her life to see them there. It had been so long since she had seen Harry. And she had to admit he looked terrible.

"Well he showed up" Voldemort said loudly

"Well I was taking a stroll and thought I should stop by" Harry said raising his wand

"I see you brought the blood traitor. To bad he's going to die once we're finished" Voldemort said chuckling

"Give us Hermione" Ron said stepping up beside Harry

"Aww look at the little fool. He wants his little mudblood. How sickening but nonetheless you might as well say goodbye together because none of you are leaving alive." he said and flicked his wand and Hermione felt the invisible ropes fall limp. She rushed to the other side of the field and fell into Ron's arms and then gave Harry a huge hug.

"Well now that we hugged and cried can we get on with this! I have places to be and people to kill" Voldemort said aggravated

Harry stepped up with his wand raised. Ron handed Hermione a wand he nicked from another student and they stood back to make sure none of the other death eaters would step in. They knew what Harry had to do and they couldn't step in.

"So Potter tell me, what have you been up to lately? Have you been doing interview about how your going to defeat me? Or have you been practicing your ABC's?", Voldemort said raising his wand

"No no. I've caught up on my knitting.", Harry said waiting for him to make the first move

"EXPELLIARM-"

"FINITE INCANTATEM", Harry interjected quickly

"Ok I lied. I wasn't knitting. Ever hear of a little old wizard called Myrddin? Or Merlin as most know him as? Great wizard don't you think? Well let's just say I ran into an ancestor if his."

"Impossible. Silly little Potter, Merlin never had any children.", Voldemort said laughing

"Not that we knew of. I sought out to find a wizard living in Russia. His name was Sunuama. He was rumored to be a decent from Merlin himself. So curious I went to find him. Great man. I learnt a lot from him. I know how to kill you Voldemort.", Harry said seriously looking him in the eyes

"AVADA-"

"ADAMO!" Harry yelled

Hermione stood there amazed at just what happened. The killing curse had been blocked. Never had that happened before. But she had never heard that spell before.

Apparently Voldemort was a bit shocked and was caught off guard when Harry fired another spell at him.

"INCARCEROUS" Harry yelled

Voldemort fell to the ground and was bound by ropes. The deatheaters couldn't believe what happened and all raised there wands at Harry. Ron and Hermione instantly stepped in front of Harry and told him to end this and started to fight the other deatheater. Hermione took 5 while Ron took 6. Harry would take out the ones charging at him. For a moment Hermione thought they were going to be overpowered when suddenly she saw members of the Order coming from a distance. It was then that she knew they would win. But it was that moment that Hermione lost concentration. When she took her eyes off of the Order members a deatheater had his wand right between her eyes. And when she thought she was done.

Ron came.

With all his might he slammed right into the deatheater knocking him over. After that it happened in a split second. As Ron clashed with the deatheater another came on the side of Hermione and all she remembers is a green flash flying past her face. She fell to the ground next to Ron. Maybe it missed him. It had to. Then she saw the burnt hole on the back of his shirt. She turned his face to her. All she saw were the vacant eyes of Ronald Weasley.

From behind she heard this laughter. The deatheater was laughing. Something erupted within Hermione. Some kind of fire that could burn a village. Then a dark pitiless rage filled her eyes. She never even remembered thinking about it. Some force took over her and she brought up her wand.

"AVADA KEDAVRA"

She watched as the deatheater fell to the ground limp.

It was the first time she had ever killed a person.

Hermione looked around. The Order by now was fighting. She was alone. Fires were everywhere and spells flying past her head. Yet she didn't care. Hermione turned around once more. Perhaps Ron had waken up. She fell to her knees and turned him to face her. His face had lost all color. It even seemed like his hair had also.

Was he really gone?

It felt like hours as Hermione stared down at Ron. But it was only seconds.

Nothing for her was really registering. She was waitingto be woken up by Ron so she could hug him and tell him how sorry she was for being mad at him. Maybe if she hadn't fought with him none of this would have ever happened. She wouldn't have been captured. It was all her fault.

A spell flew over her head and caught her attention. She was snapped out of it and reminded of the war going on. She had to get up.

You must fight, she told herself

They need you, she heard a voice in the back of her head.

Hermione lifted herself up and felt her shirt. It was drenched. But not from sweat, but from tears.

She turned around and saw Harry pointing his wand at Voldemort's head. He was still bound.

"ABIGO CONSCIO" Harry yelled

A searing white light flew out of Harry's wand and hit Voldemort in the head. For a moment nothing happened. Had this spell even worked?

Then Voldemort started screaming and twisting violently. The most surreal thing then happened. A stream of white light erupted from him. Then another then another. Eventually all you could see was a huge ball of white light. Then in a blink of an eye it was gone...

He was gone.

Everyone stopped fighting. Everyone became quiet. They all turned to Harry and the spot Voldemort once remained. And from there the deatheater either ran, gave up, or fought to the death. As the Order members tried to capture the fleeing deatheaters Hermione joined Harry at his side.

He was still staring at the spot Voldemort once remained.

"Is Voldemort gone?" Hermione asked looking on with Harry

He nodded.

"What did you do. What were those spells, Adamo and Abigo Conscio?" she asked dumbfounded

"Adamo was love at it's greatest. And Abigo Conscio meant to banish evil. Sunuama came up with them. He had just created Adamo and was testing it out he told me to use it. Just think soon everyone will have something to block the unforgivables. And Abigo Conscio gets rid of all the evil and hate in someone. It's usually used to help people. But with Voldemort, evil is all he had. So when I used it he destroyed himself in a way. He just became nothing. That spell destroyed the last Horcrux making it able to kill him."

"So it's really over", Hermione said with a sigh

"Yeah", Harry said then added, "Where's Ron?"

Then it came back to Hermione. Reality hit her in the face.

She remained silent and Harry turned to her for an answer. All she did was stare back at him with tears coming down her face. Harry looked at her confused for a second then it hit him. She clung on to Harry and sobbed into his hole filled shirt. Harry held onto his best friend and cried also.

"Harry I loved him so m-much" Hermione said into his shirt

Harry didn't know what to say. So he just held her close.

Hermione woke up and reminded herself that she had to stay awake. Besides she didn't want to fall back asleep and have to relive that nightmare. That certain event in her life had been recurring a few times in the past couple weeks. And she knew why.

Today was the day Ron had died 5 years ago.

"Ronald!", Hermione yelled across the park

A small boy came running up to Hermione and leaped into her arms.

"Ready to go?" she asked taking his hand

"Yes mum."

Hermione apparated to an open field with flowers everywhere.

"Mum are we seeing daddy again?" asked the small boy with brilliant red hair

"Yes. Now why don't you go get some flowers." she said as he ran off

Hermione approached the headstone and sat down next to it.

She would never forgive herself for fighting with Ron that beautiful night. She still remembered why she started all of it to. It was that night she learned she was pregnant. It hurt her so much that he never knew. It also hurt her that her son would only have pictures and a headstone to know as a father.

She still took comfort that she still had the whole Weasley family to help her deal with it all. Ron came running back with a fist full of blue and red flowers. He plopped down next to his mother and looked at the Headstone.

"Ron I love you", she said looking at her son

"I love you to mum" he said

"Mum what does that say", Ron said after a few moments, pointing at the headstone

Hermione looked where he was pointing and read under Ron's name what her and the Weasley family only thought appropriate for Ronald Weasley.

Cowards die many times before their deaths;

The valiant never taste of death but once

The End

Well I hoped you liked it. I know my ending shall never come close for what Rowling has in store for us. But still I like to think about different ways the HP series may end. Oh and incase anyone is wondering my last two lines are from The Tragedy of Julius Caesar by William Shakspere. Well please leave a review:)


End file.
